


Only Taking Calls For Cash

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Humiliation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Weiss turns out her 'pet', Blake, for a group of Schnee Dust Company employees, savouring the money she can make off Blake's big butt, while Blake just tries to hold onto any shred of dignity she can. Or, willingly throws her dignity all away. It's hard to tell the difference.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Only Taking Calls For Cash

Weiss sat comfortably on the edge of the bed, wearing stockings and a corset that helped emphasize the utter control she held over this situation, signaling her dominance compared to her pet. To the helpless Faunus bent over the bed with her big ass presented up high and proud in the air, not allowed to wear anything but a collar as she presented herself to the room full of men who'd come to play. Weiss held her leash in one hand and a stack of bills in the other, but it wasn't going to be the only money she made off the men, she was sure. "Doesn't my pet's ass look so perfect?" she asked, striking her backside with the bills rather than hero pen palm, a gesture of humiliation more than of punishment.

But Blake's head lowered anyway, the short-haired Faunus embarrassed and tense as her hips wiggled before the crowd. There were so many men, and she wasn't sure how she'd be able to handle all of them. Her mistress had turned her out before, but never to so many at once. Looking back over her shoulder, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, acting more like an animal. She wasn't supposed to speak when she was being whored out; she was supposed to play the role of an animal as much as she could, and her presentation to the men was as low and as helpless as it could possibly be.

The men all agreed about how wonderful Blake's ass was. None gave her any compliments, though; it was all either sentiments degrading and wearing down the Faunus with raw disrespect, or praising Weiss for having such a wonderful pet. An asset. It made her cheeks burn. "You boys are so kind. Blake, wave to the nice men who've paid for your ass."

Blake offered only the lightest, most shy wave she could. Too many people. It was embarrassment in its purest form. This seemed like an impossible crowd to get through as she knelt forward, but the frustration and terror didn't come off as too believable given how her needy, pink pussy dripped its aroused mess all over her thighs as she remained bent forward. It was going to be ignored, of course. Her ass was what Weiss had sold today, and she wasn't allowed vaginal stimulation at all this week. It left her in a state of permanent desperation that she was not fond of at all.

The first man stepped up, grabbing her round hips and easing his way forward. "Spread these fat cheeks out for me, animal," he said, and Blake whined as she performed her task, hands gripping her cheeks and spreading them out, revealing her waiting, puckered hole. It was bad enough having her mistress sell her body, but it was so often to rich humans. Family friends. People who saw her as low. Today it was something new; Schnee Dust Company employees, both human and Faunus, were given the privilege of paying to use the heiress’s pet. She wasn’t an expensive whore for rich men today, she was fuckmeat for a bunch of eager workers. It was to humiliate her further, make her swallow what shreds of pride she had left, as Blake watched over her shoulder at the man's cock pushing forward, and as he forced his way into her, a sudden slam forward make her howl out in shrieking panic.

The thrusts weren't gentle. They almost never were. Wild slams forward drilled into Blake's ass hole with a disrespect and brutality she had no way of possibly working through. It all just happened so quickly, misery spiking up through her as her hands left her cheeks and clutched at the mattress beneath. It was a guest bedroom in the Schnee mansion, and the 'cheap' guest bed over which she was getting fucked was nicer than any bed she'd slept on before she became Weiss's property, something that left her bitter with every comment anyone made about the quality of the guest beds. But they weren't nearly as pressing a matter now.

"Do you like having the man's big cock up your fat ass?" Weiss asked, rubbing her hand along Blake's cheek with all the condescending disregard she could muster. Blake responded only with a shaky mewl, a whine of pure frustration as she was put through the wringer by this mistreatment. Weiss didn't care. She ran the fingers of her other hand over the stack of bills in her hand. It was money she hardly needed, but she still kept counting to over and over as she thumbed through the stack and muttered numbers under her head, delighting in holding the leash and the bills at the same time, an expression of control.

Keeping her head low as she got her ass drilled, the noises Blake made remained tinged with an animalistic edge, more primal than she was naturally, more like a beast than she would have felt comfortable being for anyone's amusement, but her mistress's insistences were absolute, and she had to obey. Had to let this man hammer into her back door, and shiver in the guilty, crushing haze of how much her body liked this. Starved for stimulation and wound up after servicing her mistress before their 'appointments', Blake couldn't deny that her body craved any touch at all, and as the cock filled her so hard and so deep, she was left unable to resist the unfortunate reality of just how much she needed this. Every shivering pulse of raw heat inside of her body demanded complete surrender, and her submissive heat kept her falling ever lower.

"I'm not used to paying this much for a Faunus whore, but truly, she's worth every cent," the man groaned. His reckless pace remained as steady as it could, forcing her deeper into her embarrassed, shameful drawing-in. "She must make you a lot of money, Miss Schnee."

"She does. At least she's good for something." Weiss tugged at her leash a bit, made Blake yelp as she was pulled face-down into the bed and held down a bit more through the final stretch of the man's thrusts. "She causes me so much trouble, and training her nasty attitude out of her took forever. But now she can earn her keep by using the one worthwhile part of her body to make me money, so it all works out."

The men all laughed at that remark. It was a world Blake didn't understand at all, an infuriating treatment that reduced her to such a lowly position, a feeling of intense and unmerciful humiliation she had to keep toiling in, but she did her best to remain obediently, face-down and ass-up, letting this man violate her thoroughly, his hastening thrusts warning of his impending release, and as much as she wished it wasn't the case, she was about to cum, too. Weiss forcing her face-down into the sheets actually benefited her, muffling the cries that spilled from her lips as her first--but probably not last--anal orgasm of the evening surged through her. Her thighs pressed together and her spine arched as all the guilty heat bore down upon her, and the feeling of cum flooding her ass was an unavoidable misery she just had to do her best to accept.

"Don't leave her waiting," Weiss called, wanting another man up immediately. "She can act shy all she wants to, but she's a ravenous whore underneath it all." She pulled at Blake's leash again. "Speak, pet. Tell them."

The shaky, guilty reluctance in her voice certainly didn't lend much weight, but Blake said, "I love to get fucked. Huge cocks in my ass feel so good, and it's my honour to make my kind mistress money." The frustration and defeat in her voice was irrelevant to everyone around her; it didn't need to be the truth, and perhaps for sounding so flat and so hopeless, it turned some of the men on even more.

Another stepped up to slam into her, beginning to fuck her with deep, merciless strokes across into her waiting hole, brutality and reckless fever all expressing how much he wanted nothing more than to wear her down completely. His thrusts didn't show any restraint or care as he began to use her thoroughly; his focus was on brutalizing and degrading the poor girl, reducing her thoughts to shaky, senseless submission. Blake's head rolled back and she mewled in confused, conflicted bliss as the slams forward hit her. These thrusts came on a lot harder than the last ones, powerful hips shoving forward with the intent of sending a message. Blake's round cheeks shook with each crash into them, and Weiss couldn't resist striking her rear with the money again as it trembled.

But what brought on an even more infuriating treatment this time around was the way that the man's nuts swung forward and slapped against her pussy. It was the most stimulation it had received in days, and it was infuriatingly not enough, while also being everything she wanted. Desperate for any and all sensation there, she began to press back to meet his thrusts, craving what little stimulation his sac could give her as she clutched at fistfuls of bedding harder. Needier. The hopeless, throbbing truths all winding her up became so strange and helpless that she didn't know how to deal with all of it, she just knew she had to try and control herself. Somehow.

"This might be the most money you've made me in one day, pet," Weiss mused, counting the money again. "You're finally proving worth all the trouble, maybe I'll let you sleep at the foot of mistress's bed tonight as a reward."

"I would love that a lot, thank you," Blake whined. It only earned her a strike of the cash wad across her face.

"I did not say you could speak." Weiss's chilly demeanor helped drive home a distinct, shameful lesson for Blake. She whined and nodded, apologizing with the pathetic squirming and frustrations that threatened to unravel her. "Nobody wants to hear your voice; they want to hear you whine like a pathetic slut kitten finding her purpose. Remember that always."

Blake whined in understanding. A spoken apology would only get her punished again. She'd made that mistake before, and did not want to do that again if she could avoid it, instead just taking the man's brutal thrusts as he tugged her back into his lap and laid waste to her hole harder. Rougher. The utter brutality of his intentions became more than the poor girl could handle, but she couldn't a damn thing but keep taking them, allowing herself to sink steadily lower into humiliated panic, plunged deep and left with no ability to think clearly, just giving up. Constantly giving up. Weiss's dominance over her remained absolute and fierce, and she was merely a lowly slut kitten whose role was to benefit Weiss.

The man filled her up with a hard groan and all the same wicked disdain she had come to expect, crashing into a fierce and hopeless treatment she felt utterly incapable of facing. Her whole body struggled under the crushing weight and reality of this mess, another orgasm following, and as he filled her, he looked to Weiss. "How much would it cost to make her suck my cock?"

"I'm glad you asked," Weiss asked, and her fingers clutched the money she held harder. "I'm actually having a special on her mouth today, if you don't mind it being a spitroast, her mouth only costs half as much as her ass did."

Some bills were handed off to Weiss, and Blake felt a hand seize her hair, lifting her head up as the big cock that had just punished her ass hole was now set to punish her face, too. She whined and shivered, letting out a downright humiliated expression of hopelessness, wishing for sanity to prevail and simply not finding any as the brutal slam forward of a ready, vicious, waiting man forced his way forward and drove his cock into her mouth, down immediately into her throat.

Another cock was right there to slam into her ass again too, and Blake found herself filled at both ends now, this anal gangbang taking a drastic turn into new forms of brutal madness as she scrambled about, flailing in utter dismay and panic as she got claimed. Her every impulse and instinct would have been to fight this, but Weiss had worn down any fight inside of her, put out the fires, and now, she just went limp, choking on the cock that had just claimed her ass while another worked up into her backside, and she was unable to fight off the unfortunate truth of her miserable and absolute submission. Her body tightened up, burning with this shame and the worry that felt completely without sense.

"Now this seems like the natural place for a filthy Faunus whore, doesn't it? Stuffed full of dicks at both ends, making her human owner a lot of money and not saying a single thing." Weiss sat back with a smile, biting her lip as she beheld the shameful glee of watching her pet get stuffed full of dick and used so hard. Nothing about this treatment was sane. It was better that way, as the power trip Weiss went on remained unquestioned, Blake's absolute submission proving a gesture of respect and shameful acceptance, defanging the kitten and subjecting her to the embarrassing truths of her situation.

Unable to stand up for herself and speak, Blake remained subservient to a fault, sucking on the cock that had fucked her ass, obediently servicing the man through every wicked intention he had, knowing she was better than this, knowing she should have fought it. But she let it happen, completely hopeless and submissive as she gave the man whatever he wanted with unflinching acceptance, wishing she knew better, wishing she was stronger. But she just submitted to these men as they called her the worst things. It was shame in its wildest form, and she had to just take it, had to submit, become a cocksleeve for these men. For anyone with the money to pay for the privilege of ruining Blake's pretty face and big ass. It was all she was able to do now.

The men took great delight in filling her up. She took another load of cum in her ass, and another load on her face, her head spinning in the dizzy, throbbing panic of being so thoroughly humiliated, taking the facial with what was supposed to be a meek whine, but as her body gave up to yet another orgasm, she showed off something much more shameful, twisting in the depraved and hopeless reality of this submission. She had been forced to give up everything, and there was simply no hope for finding her groove again and finding sense. Every shameful impulse within her body was to give up fully, and she knew nothing else now but that horrible fate.

Staring at Blake's dripping, messy face filled Weiss with a rush of power. She was drunk on the might she held over her pet, and she wanted to continue taking advantage of all of it. "Two of you," she said, looking at the men. "I want two cocks in her ass next." She crossed her legs and made clear her vicious demands. "Two at once."

"Mistress, that won't fit!" Blake shouldn't have spoken, but the gut instinct was to express pure panic, and she couldn't fight it off as she looked in terror toward Weiss. "Please, don't do that to me. I've been so good."

"A good pet would not be speaking out of turn," Weiss said, gripping a handful of Blake's hair and shoving her face down into the mattress again, rubbing it into the sheets. It rubbed some of the cum off of her face, but also left her stuck getting rubbed into said mess. "Two cocks inside of her ass hole. Now. I want to see my pet kitten whore gape."

Two men stepped up to provide that service. One climbed up over her, onto the bed to free up space for another to slip in from lower, and there was no force in the world that could prepare Blake to be filled with two cocks in her ass at once. It was brutality. The utter height of disrespect, bringing with it a surge of utter fever and terror that she felt lost to. Hopeless. Shaken. Her whole body filled with dread as the two heads pressed against her hole at once, and she remained resolute in hating every insane second of this mess as she fell into this shame.

It was too much. Her body wasn't ready to handle two cocks at once, but she was swiftly getting stretched out beyond capacity as the men both filled her at once, as they began to claim her body and subject Blake to far more brutal vigor and aggression than she was ready for. Weiss kept her grip in her hair and forced her down hard against the bed, muffling every noise she could have made and keeping her from expressing anything. She tried to speak, but it all fell on deaf ears, uncared-for and completely detached from sense. Blake just had to take this punishment. She didn't have a second of choice here, getting ravaged harder. Messier. The greed and the humiliation was overbearing, and she was stuck taking it all.

"Only a whore could take two cocks at once like this. She can whine about it, but she loves it right now," Weiss insisted, retaining control of this situation and continuing to express the power-mad greed and brutality that everybody was all too happy to go along with. Nobody spoke up in Blake's defense. Nobody wanted to even consider sticking up for the woman they had bought for the day. Even the Faunus men standing around let the dirty talk continue on, accepting every intense and potentially charged comment as This was the only fate now awaiting Blake, and she'd have to take it. Have to keep burning and shivering as the pulse of degraded, humiliated heat wore her down completely.

It all would have been much easier to excuse and ignore were it not for how powerful the orgasm searing through her was. The chaos and the shame of cumming as hard as she so abruptly did wore away any excuse or argument Blake had against this mistreatment; she was done for now, the humiliation complete and her whole body awash with feelings that expressed the shameful reality of what she was worth to Weiss and to everyone who paid Weiss. She burned hotly, unable to keep herself under any shred of control or sense. The cocks pumped her bowels full of cum again, and as they pulled away, this time, her ass was left stretched out. Gaping. It closed up, but far from fully, and the expression of her body's hopeless ravaging was now complete.

Too bad this treatment wasn't. Weiss tugged Blake's face up from the bed and eyed her closely. "Hm, no tears. I'm surprised, I thought that would finally make you cry for sure. Didn't it hurt?"

"It did, but why do you want me to cry so much, mistress?" Blake whimpered, staring in hopeless pleading toward Weiss, wanting desperately to receive some kind of answer.

She didn't get one. "Who's next?" Weiss asked, and the callous treatment rose up anew. “Don’t mind the gape. If she can hold herself upright, she can take another cock.”  
**************************  
Blake’s violation ran for hours. Hours on hours on hours of getting fucked until her ass hole looked like used goods. She’d never been so thoroughly fucked before in her life, her ass hole stretched open and ravaged by the men who took great delight in fucking her over and over again, brutalizing her ass hole with their cocks, getting her mouth to suck them clean again for good measure, which left her face a mess too. Most of her body was a mess, but there were other things to be worried about, like the degrading things written across her body. 'Today only: post-anal cocksucking at a discount' was now written across one cheek, the other having 'anal only' marked on it. Phrases like 'gape slut', 'cum dumpster', and 'breed my ass' rounded things out. A tally mark scoreboard measured 'humans' and 'Faunus' as men marked their respective score down after using her. A cock drawn on her face in marker was almost sweet by comparison, and 'pull my ears' written on her shoulder signed her up for a punishment that left her sore and aching.

Her ass hole had taken on the worst, and it was hard to even see much beyond how wide open it was thanks to the mess of drooling out of her. She was pumped so full of cum that she wasn’t sure it was ever going to stop flowing out of her.

The men simply left when they were done with her, heading out and leaving the Schnee home with their balls empty and a deep satisfaction. Weiss’s stack of money was bigger now, still held in her hand as she shifted and counted through it.

The last man didn’t fuck her as hard as he had earlier. Blake was exhausted, whining, struggling to hold herself upright. She was a mess of fuck-drunk delirium, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes crossed and glassed over as she struggled under the sensations and the confusion she was stuck in. Another laod of cum filled her, and another weak, helpless whine of pleasure made her arms give out. Finally, Blake seemed too worn down to go any longer. Unable to take another cock.

And Weiss took mercy on her. “That will be all, thank you,” she said, and the last man took his leave. Weiss waited until the man had fully left the room to speak again, scratching gently behind Blake’s ear. “Did you have fun?”

“I had so much fun,” Blake whined, flopping weakly and flat onto the bed. She sounded infinitely more sincere now; the begrudging frustrations her voice had before melted away. “That was so hot. I can’t believe I went on so long.”

“I can’t believe how much money you made,” Weiss said, thumbing through the bills a moment and then settling them down beside Blake. “It’s impressive, you did great.”

“And you’re getting better at being my ‘mistress’.” Blake looked up toward Weiss, hopeful she’d get a kiss, and her girlfriend did indeed press a kiss against her lips. “Thank you for making this all possible. It’s so much fun.”

“I’m having a great time pretending to be whoring you out, and this corset looks great on me.” Weiss was happy to keep kissing Blake, even after all the cocks she’d sucked. “You’re the cutest little whore I’ve ever seen, and I’m happy you like to play like this. Just like I’m happy that after you finish playing, I get to do this.”

All the harsh roles they assumed for the sake of Blake’s prostitution and their little pet roleplay melted into more direct affection as Weiss guided Blake to lie properly on the bed, the tired Faunus remaining flat down with her big ass still gaped, still leaking, prime for Weiss to bury her cheeks in and clean up the wreckage her love had been turned in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
